26 Words
by Blue Phoenix Flower
Summary: 26 words, 26 moments in the lives of Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari. Ty/Girl!Kai
1. Abstruse

_Abstruse- (adjective) complex and difficult to comprehend_

Abstruse was definitely the perfect word for two things in Tyson's life. The first one was Kairi Hiwatari, more commonly known as Kai. The second one was the relationship that he and Kai have. Hell, it was so complex that even _**Kenny**_ can't even understand (and that kid is a certified genius). Let's take today for instance.

It was the normal "Kai-is-pissed-so-she's-kicking-our-asses-with-training" days. The G-Revolutions were rudely awoken by buckets of ice water at four in the morning followed by a really long run before breakfast. After about 10 minutes spent eating breakfast, or trying to eat breakfast, they spent the rest of the morning doing the various techniques to make the blades become faster, stronger, and more evasive. It was now lunchtime.

"Aw man, who made Kai so angry? She's kicking our asses!" Daichi whined.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that it isn't the traditional excuse since Kai is usually pretty calm during that time," Max groaned.

"It could do with that incident during the BEGA crisis," Ray panted, which caused everyone to glare at Tyson.

"And why exactly is this, my fault?" Tyson demanded.

"You were the one to kiss her when she defeated Brooklyn," Max pointed out.

"But she kicked me in the head after that!" Tyson protested. Yes, the World Champion has a crush on his Team Captain, for years actually. Anyway, the idiot thought that it would be the best time to confess those bottled up feelings during a really bad time for the Russian. Timing was never Tyson's strong point.

"This is Kai we're talking about, the least girliest girl on the face of the planet! That's what I would do if a guy kissed me!" Daichi exclaimed. Everyone deadpanned when they realized what Daichi was suggesting. Then their faces turned white when they saw that Kai was looming over Daichi darkly.

"Are you suggesting that I have gender issues Daichi?" she asked with a slightly amused tone. Daichi jumped and started to back up, knowing that he was treading thin ice.

"Uh…um…no, I wasn't!" he insisted.

"I may have a lot of issues but I definitely know that I am a girl despite what everyone may think," Kai said drily.

"Well it doesn't look it!" Daichi yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her. Now a smirk was on the Captain's face.

"I don't need you're approval on if I'm girly enough. _His_ on the other hand, I do need," she said flatly, using her thumb to point at Tyson. Everyone turned to look at Tyson who was staring open mouthed at Kai.

"Are you actually saying that you like _like_ me?" Tyson demanded.

"Yes," she stated. Tyson leapt to his feet and started to rant with the accusation finger pointing.

"But when I told you, you freaking kicked me in the head!" he yelled.

"That was then, this is now. Speaking about now, if you don't take me to the movies tonight I swear I will make your life a living hell according to the Abbey. Do I make myself clear?" Kai threatened. Tyson turned paler than snow. The others backed away in fear.

"Y-yeah," he managed to stutter out.

"Good. I'll see you at 7," she stated with a smirk. Kai walked over and kissed Tyson before slapping him.

"WHAT THE HELL KAI!"

"You better move your ass into training or else," she yet again threaten, sending a glare to everyone which made them start running for their lives.

Yeah, it was safe to say that Kairi Hiwatari is abstruse.


	2. Bacchanalian

_Hi, I would like to introduce everyone to my alphabet challenge for Tyson and the female Kai! I hope you enjoy the vocabulary that I chose and don't worry about looking them up, I have typed the definition so that no one has to spend time going, "What the hell does this mean?"_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, I wish I did.**

* * *

_Bacchanalian-(adjective) Drunken and carousing._

"HOOOO-MME ON THE RAAA-NGE!"

Tyson was stark raving drunk, singing extremely loudly because of the effects of alcohol. It was the night of Ray's bachelor party and over course, everyone wanted to party "hardy" before the big day.

"God damn it Tyson, shut up!" Kai hissed. Tyson only laughed loudly.

"Awwwww come on Iri!" he complained causing his girlfriend to smack him.

"I told you not to call me Iri!" she yelled. But Tyson would not listen. He continued to rant and rave until Kai had to employ some knock-out techniques. Tyson collapsed on the sidewalk before Kai pulled him up, put him on her back, and began the walk to the dojo.

"It's supposed to be the girlfriend that should be the lightweight, not the other way around," she muttered under her breathe. Granted, everyone except for the Blitzkrieg Boys was a lightweight compared to her. It came with the territory of being in the Abbey/Russia. She walked silently for a few minutes, only letting the soft snoring of Tyson break it. The moon was out and a light breeze was stirring through the air. It was really peaceful, compared to the club where they had spent the last couple of hours.

"You're going to have one hell of a hang-over in the morning, you know that Tyson?" she asked him. Kai only got a snore in response.

"What's the point in getting married? I don't need a damn ring and ceremony to tell the world that I'm committed to be with someone for the rest of my life," she said, wondering why in God's name was Ray and Mariah getting married _**now**_? They are only 17 (well, 18 in Kai's case).

Suddenly, a loud group of intoxicated idiots came walking down the street. Of course, being bacchanalian has inflated their egos to a tremendous state that they thought that they were the Kings of the Universe. This group noticed Kai and Tyson but failed to see the trademark facial markings on Kai's face. So thus, they thought a stereotypical statement about a girl alone in the streets would be easy.

They were so freaking wrong.

"Woo-hoo! Hey babe, why don't you come over here and be with some real men!" someone called.

"Where?" Kai asked sarcastically. The gang crossed the street and surrounded her, attempting to intimate her. It was obviously not working judging by the annoyed look on her face.

"You know we can make your world a hole of pain," someone else threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Now let my boyfriend and I go," she noted and made a move to start walking. Of course, the assholes tried to stop her.

"Sorry babe, but you're ours now," the leader slurred, pulling Kai's chin up to lean in for a kiss. His breath reeked of liqueur. Kai slammed her forehead into his chin causing him to tumble backwards. As they all were cursing to the heavens above, Kai dashed out of there and right into the dojo which was a couple of blocks away.

Extremely tired, Kai let Tyson fall onto his bed. He only snored louder.

"Maybe if you weren't such a lightweight, I wouldn't get into those situations," Kai huffed. Too tired to even crawl into her own bed, she flopped next to her boyfriend, doing something absolutely not Kai.

She was snuggling.

And with that, Kai sealed the deal with becoming the landing area for Tyson's barf in the morning.

* * *

_A little serious but I thought that last line made up for it. Click that button in the middle because everyone loves a review. =)_


	3. Conjoin

_So…tired…not thinking straight. So of course I write the next entry!_

**Disclaimer: Beyblade does not belong to me. I can't say anything more than that.**

* * *

_Conjoin-(verb) To join together or unite. The word is often used to mean "to wed."_

On the day of Ray and Mariah's wedding, a scream woke up the people who were staying in the Granger Dojo. This was common. What wasn't common was the yeller or the reason why she was yelling.

"TYSON RYO GRANGER, WHAT YOU JUST DID WAS SO UNBELIEVIBLY DISGUSTING! YOU BETTER PRAY BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kai roared. Ryo Granger, better known as Grandpa G, was having his early morning coffee when his grandson and his girlfriend came running in, Kai looking absolutely furious while Tyson was scared shitless.

"Oh come on Kai, it was just an accident!" Tyson insisted, being backed into a corner.

"JUST AN ACCIDENT? YOU THREW UP ON MY SCARF! _**MY SCARF!**_ DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET SHIT OUT OF CLOTHES?" Kai screeched. Grandpa G exploded with laughter when he heard that part. Neither Tyson nor Kai heard him since they were so wrapped in their own episode.

"Um…really hard?" Tyson suggested.

"ESPECIALLY WHEN THE ITEM IS WHITE! BEFORE YOU EVEN SUGGEST BUYING A NEW SCARF, I CAN'T BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY PIECE LEFT THAT I HAVE THAT IS MY _**MOTHER'S!**_" she screamed. In that moment, Tyson realized how much he screwed up and royally pissed off his girlfriend. But before he could do anything about it, a horde of hungover people spilled into the kitchen that had the general yell of:

"Shut up! We have killer headaches and we will kill you if you mess with us!"

Of course, that's not what they really said but the intent was in there. Once the roar died down, Ryo had made another cup of coffee and handed it to Tyson. Kai had exited with the crowd.

"I think I just ruined everything," he groaned.

"Well little dude, your grandmother was just the same way. Always tough but the most loving woman on the planet," Ryo began.

"I know Grandpa! You used to tell me all the time," Tyson interrupted. A quick glare caused the young man to shut up.

"As I was saying, I think that if you listen to me, you can patch things up with Kai…"

* * *

A bath was absolutely necessary today for Kai. Dealing with barf always made her want to spend a day in the tub. If it was a normal day, Kai would be at the spa, just getting revitalized. However, today was the day of the wedding so that luxury wasn't optional. Mariah would kill her if she did that. After spending an hour or so soaking, Kai got out and quickly dried off. She threw on some of Hilary's clothes (she wasn't her best girl friend for nothing), grabbed her dress and shoes, and went out of the dojo, heading to where the bridal party was getting ready.

When Kai entered the house of Hilary Tachibana, she was immediately greeted with a loud squeal that came in the form of Mathilda, already in her pink dress and ready for the wedding.

"Mariah, Kai is here!" she called out. Another squeal was heard and the bride ran down to greet the 1/8th Russian.

"Oh Kai, thank you for coming! I am so grateful that you are here!" Mariah gushed, features already dolled up for the big day.

"Happy to make you happy," Kai replied with a slightly forced smile. Everyone knew that Kai was against marriage but at least she was graceful enough not to force her beliefs down everyone's throats.

"Now what have you done with your hair! It looks like someone barfed on it!" Hilary exclaimed as she came down the stairs. Kai winced.

"You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

The hours soon went pass and soon enough, the ceremony had went and gone. Everyone was in the reception hall, laughing, drinking, eating, dancing, and generally having a good time. The newlyweds had their own table, smiling, kissing, and just being…in love. Kai was so glad that she was sitting on the other side of the room. Unfortunately, that meant sitting next to Tyson who she was still pissed off at. Luckily, having Max jabbering all the time made the awkward silence easy to deal with. But then, a soft familiar music came through the stereo that made both Tyson and Kai freeze in their seats.

"HEY! It's that one song that you two like to dance around in!" Max exclaimed.

"And?" Kai asked.

"I bet that a bunch of people would love to see what the great World Champion sleeps with," Max said cheerfully, bluntly making a threat right there in the hall. Tyson stood up abruptly and dragged Kai to the dance floor.  
"Tyson, what the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

"Trying to keep my pride," he hissed back.

"But you don't waltz like this!" she growled. Kai took the lead quickly, leading several people to snigger about the girl being the pants of the relationship. They were quiet for a moment or two as they let the music swell over them.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to ruin your mom's scarf," Tyson said quietly.

"You know what, I should thank you. It was old and probably unhealthy to keep it," Kai replied softly. She kissed him softly before laying her head to his chest.

"I thought you were against PDA," Tyson mumbled.

"I am. Mariah was going to throw her bouquet at me if I didn't kiss you," she said simply which caused Tyson to burst out laughing.

* * *

_And that was C. Next up is the letter D! Remember that lovely button in the middle of the page does wonders in updating._


End file.
